All or Nothing
by Shade the Raven
Summary: Persona 4 one-shot. A simple addition to a very wild night on Tatsumi Port Island, in which poor Soji is put to an entirely different test: karaoke!


**And this was the second piece that stemmed from one made night of writing, and my first venture into the first-person viewpoint. Heres hoping you enjoy my first romp into Persona world**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All or Nothing**_

By Shade the Raven

It all started with the King's Game. Well, not exactly. It all _really_ started with a field trip to Tatsumi Port Island, and a very well deserved break in a mystery that had taken us all into the deepest, darkest parts of my friend's minds. And for the moment, we were no closer to finding the killer who was throwing people into the TV, so I guess it became an unspoken rule that we would try and get through this weekend like normal students and not worry about it unless it followed us here. So when the invitation to party came up, we couldn't turn it down. And right now, I'm kinda thinking that we should've thought this through…

"I got it! I'm thhheee King!" decreed an excited brunette idol as Rise was practically jumping up and down. Which gave me the funny feeling that this wasn't going to end well for somebody. Especially after Teddie and Kanji came back from their impromptu smooch session, the stronger of the two glaring lasers at the rest of us in silent decree _Anyone who mentions that is getting the shit kicked outta them! _If I wasn't sure he'd actually do it, I'd be laughing hysterically. Even the bear looked a bit uneasy, though I doubt Tatsumi is a good substitute for an actual girl.

Still, since Rise-chan had been swept up in the turbulent nature of fame, who knows what other dares she had up her sleeve for such an occasion. "Itsss too quiet up hereee. We need some musssic!" the King demanded. Scanning the rest of us like a cougar picking out a deer to munch on, a sly smile made its way to her lips before she decided "Nummmber fffour! Sing us sommme karaoke!"

I looked down at my stick again. Sure enough, there it was. The number four.

_Well, shit. _I couldn't help but think as my eyes went a bit wide. Guess that was enough for them to notice.

The girls instantly busted out laughing as a waiter appeared with a microphone and a song book; an odd chorus to be sure between Rise's patented cheerful giggle, Yukiko's kinda-snorting laughing fits and Chie's loud chuckle. Youske and Kanji looked like they were staring death in the face. Naoto-kun simply looked curious, as he had most of the night. Then again, that detective was a hard one to decode anyway. And Teddie, well he was being Teddie. Years of bundled up energy was going off every which way, whether it be gratitude or worship, so he was just pouring the fuel into the fire. Part of me wanted to scowl, but even I had to admit, this was funny in its own way.

"Oh come on! First Kanji, and now this?! You girls are evil!" retorted Youske as he buried his forehead in his hand.

"Piiipe down, subject! The King haasss spoken!" answered the celebrity.

"Don't worry about it man. I got this." I replied. This apparently was not the best idea, since both Rise and Yukiko gave that taunting 'ooooooh' and the heir to Junes gave me a look as if I covered him in paint.

Still, it was my turn I guess. So, as I flipped through my choices of social embarrassment, I couldn't help but grin. After all, why not have some fun with this? After being in Inaba for this long, I've gotten to know these guys fairly well, so I know what sets them off. Well, except for Naoto-kun anyway, but there is something about that kid that just doesn't feel right… then again, we have everything from a pop star to an idol to a friggin hollowed out bear in our midst, so being abnormal _is_ normal anymore.

And then I saw it, the perfect song. Even one I knew fairly well thanks to my dad who bought me the CD last time he went to America. As I gave the number to the bartender and the background music died away, I took a page from Tatsumi's book and decided to just go full throttle and give it my all. As long as Kanji didn't get the wrong idea and get as worked up as the girls, this should be fun. And as the first notes rang out, I took a moment to look everyone in the eye and summon up my voice. Even if I can't match the original singer exactly, I could do close enough.

_When I first saw you standing there  
You know, was a little hard not to stare  
So nervous when I drove you home  
I know being apart's a little hard to bare_

Almost immediately, Rise-chan broke out in a fan's howl. Guess she's heard this one before. Chie almost shot her drink out her nose in shock, and Yukiko looked like she was starting to blush, even in the dimmer lighting of the club. Kanji-kun froze in place, unsure of what to do or probably even think, and Youske buried his face in a palm. Teddie looked like his ears were trying to perk up in interest, even if he wasn't wearing his bear suit. And Naoto, he was fidgeting like mad, like something was crawling up his leg that he dare not scratch. Which was making it that much harder to concentrate, though it meant I was doing my job.

_Send some flowers to your work an home  
So that I will have you in my arms again  
We kissed that night before I left, still  
now it was something I could never forget  
_

It wasn't until he went through that part of the verse did Yukiko Amagi suddenly snap out of her rosy laughter as something clicked in her brain and her cheeks flushed a bright blush. A while after the team had rescued her from the somewhat embarrassing scantum of her innermost thoughts, someone had left a rose at the counter of the Amagi Inn. When she examined it, she found a small origami bird crafted in crimson paper, with the words 'From someone close by' etched onto its wings. At first, the heiress to the Amagi name had dismissed it as yet another creep trying to swoon her, but now it made so much more sense. After all, she was spending more and more time with him, now rivaling her best friend Chie. Even sharing things with him that Chie didn't know. Did that mean that this bright yet quiet young transfer student had won the Amagi challenge and found his way into Yukiko's heart?

_  
You've got all that i need  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and i  
With you i know that  
I am good for something  
So lets go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and i  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and i  
_

I've said that a few time before, to be sure. It's just the fact that so far no one has heard it yet. Well, none but Youske, who was almost as curious as me, and probably just as good as deduction as Naoto-kun claims to be. All it took was one obscure question that threw me off track for a few moments to get his curiosity going. So naturally, whenever we hung out together, the future ruler of Junes would poke and dig into my social life to try and figure out whose eye I'd caught. And finally, I told him, if nothing else so he'd shut up. And now, every time he sees me with her, that sneaky smile creeps on. Which makes our meetings in the food court that much more stressful. All it would take is one slip, one misspoken sentence and Hanamura would bust out laughing. And naturally, the rest of the crew would be curious, and she was never good at concealing a blush. Then what the hell would I say…

_  
Lets take a chance go far away today  
And never look back again  
Since i said i loved you in Inaba _(Minor lyric change. Makes sense for the scene, I think)_  
It's never been the same since then  
_

She'd seen her share of other idols come and fall as the tides change, but never had Rise Kujikawa expected someone she called senpai to be so…_dashing!_ He was confidant, bold, even stubborn at times. In battle, he was both cautious and relentless, knocking down any Shadow that stood in his way of saving another soul from death, hers included. But then, there was a softer side. One that listened to her problems whenever she had them, that never judged her based on fame or looks alone. And when her old manager had come to tempt her back, and she was forced to fabricate a story of her impending marriage to him, he'd stood by her through it without question. Maybe that was why she had started to wonder just what he was like on the most personal of levels, or why her heart picked up a flutter every time she thought about it.

_  
You've got all that i need  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and i  
With you i know  
I am good for something  
So lets go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and i  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and i  
_

If there was one thing she could always appreciate, it was strength. After all, Chie Satonaka felt the weight of her duty on her shoulders every day. She had to protect those close to her, from Yukiko to her friends at school to the rest of the team. Which is why she certainly sympathized with their leader, since she knew the tightrope he walked between saving the victims of this madman and keeping them all together. But she couldn't deny the fact he was much stronger than her in one critical aspect. He wasn't afraid to face himself and his own weakness. And that was a different strength altogether, or at least a different aspect of it. This was simple, honest, but as powerful a weapon as any fist or kick could be. Even when they trained together on the banks of the river, she could almost feel the heart he poured into the efforts, trying to improve any way he could. And even if she felt subpar to her best friend Yukiko in terms of elegance and beauty, he still managed to make her cheeks flush. What better partner to a warrior like Chie than a fellow hardened fighter?

_  
This is it, nothing to hide  
One more kiss, never say goodbye  
This is it, babe your all mine  
_

It was hard enough to do this without bursting out in embarrassed chuckling, but then I hit the most personal, most intimate note in the whole melody and had to bite down on every instinct I had to look at her. As if that wouldn't be the biggest giveaway ever. _I bet Youske is loving this…_ Sure enough, I could see Hanamura mouth something to Kanji. And whatever is was made Tatsumi's eyes go wide. Not good. Worst case scenario is that joker told Tatsumi that I was singing this for _him_. Cute Youske, real freakin cute.

_Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and i  
I know that i am good for something  
So lets go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
_

As she watched the whole display unfold, she had to admit she was impressed. _His charisma is truly remarkable, maybe that's why he hasn't been caught yet_ deduced the mind of the Detective Prince. Or, perhaps Princess was a better choice, through Naoto Shiragone would scoff at such a title. After all, an investigator and sleuth like her was unwelcome in a man's world, so a disguise was necessary. But right now, it was like the leader of this rag-tag group could see right through her charade, past her motivations for lying to them all, right down to her core. And that unsettled her to no end; through she could not fidget any further lest she give away her hand to those next to her. Such balance between curiosity and cover would agitate even the most experienced deep cover agent. Still, both his confidence and his swagger intrigued her, so she made a mental not to keep an eye on this one more closely.

_Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and i  
With you i know that  
I am good for something  
So lets go give it a try  
_

There are times when a predator can be surrounded by too much prey. Guess that's where I am now. Between Chie the fearless, Yukiko the vigilant and Rise the sunlight, I was simply a man divided. Each of them are both irreplaceable allies in battle, and close friends that I would not trade for the world. But be that as it may, one of them got to me first. Before long, I looked forward to school everyday so I could be with her, to eat lunch with her, to help her study to get through the exams. Whenever my cell came alive with her number, I had to smile. And if Youske hadn't seen that damn look on my face, he probably wouldn't have been so curious as to who it was. So now, I had to shield those feelings for just a little longer, least until I _knew_ she felt the same way. Besides, how would the others feel if or when we started getting closer? How would it affect us the next time we have to dive into the TV to save another hapless soul?

Still, all that weight I felt seemed to melt every time I saw those eyes of hers, and they way they seemed to be made of purity itself. And that was why I decided before the song ended to say to hell with the odds and pursue the truth of her own heart. But not now. This would be a moment for us and us alone.

__

We got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and i  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and i

_Babe it's you and i_

* * *

**What a night, what a night... I have no idea why added that extra space on the last line, but oh well.**

**Reviews welcome!**


End file.
